An Angel's Arcadia
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: To know her parents, she had to learn about them. To understand who had murdered them, she had to become her worst enemy. To find out about her past, she had to be reborn. Please r&r! :) NOT FINISHED!


Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters of the series, I only own the pre-made characters for this one story that had been a dream of mine the other night. I only the story line!

Dedication: To Sassafras! 

****

An Angel's Arcadia

Author: _Lynzi Knight_

Rating: R

Looking around at where she was, Amelie Beauchaunt automatically knew that she was alone. She blinked, her mind registering every movement slowly. Outside of the large windows, everything was still. Across the street, a massive building stood tall, the dark insides bearing a long, dark legacy. _It couldn't be…_ the voice, soft and quiet, echoed in the darkness. Amelie, a young woman of sixteen, hair as long as a strand of gold, and flowing as a river, eyes as dark as the deepest blue oceans full of lurking secrets, was left alone in the world at a young age. All her life, she had followed in both her parents' footsteps. Being a world pacifist and a spy known to most of the organizations deep underground.

Here she was again, alone in the world. No one wanted her, no one ever had. She had been a nobody, really. Most of her secluded life, she had also followed in all of her uncle's footsteps, learning what they knew from long ago, performing the tricks no normal human child could do in a lifetime. Everyone had been amazed… Everyone had loved her—until everyone had disappeared. 

With her parents dead to the world, but not to her mind, she longed for the maternal attention more then any child in the world.

Sort noises of something crumbling in the distance resounded off the walls, making its way towards the still and quiet girl. Amelie held her breath, her eyes shifting around the dimly lit room. _What was that? _The voice was behind her, coming up to her right ear. She felt the breath on her cheek, traveling down the front of her shirt, teasing her already taut nipples. _Why is someone making that noise? _The breath fanned her face, the icy breath entering her nose, taking her breath away just to get to her left ear.

__

Make it stop! Please, make it stop!

"I don't understand!" The voice was real, loud, raspy and frightened.

Amelie gasped out loud, screaming in the end, as an icy hand grasped her shoulder tightly. She stared straight a head at the dark, empty hall in front of her; the pews from a church lined up along the wall—dirty, dusty, and old. The hand on her shoulder squeezed hard. Amelie cringed. She opened her mouth to cry out for help, to get someone's attention, but she found that she had no voice. It was then that it finally dawned on her that the voice speaking to her was her own. 

"Make it stop. Make them go away! Go away, get away from me! Please, please don't hurt me!" Her cries were full of agony, fear. They echoed in her mind, the invisible fingers of her voice reaching out to stroke her brain. It throbbed, her mind. They burned, her eyes. It was dry, her mouth.

"_NO!_" The scream had come from the dark hallway. Amelia continued to stare at the hall in front of her. She was frozen in place, no place to run. How was she going to escape? For some strange reason, the young sixteen-year-old wanted her mother. She wanted her mother's arms to wrap themselves around her, to protect her from the fears she had grown up encountering repeatedly.

__

She can't help you… but she will soon enough. Just wait, Angel Child, your time to rejoice will come soon enough!

Amelie could barely breath, it was so cold. She could see them all around her, at the windows aligning the wall to the left of her. They all stood on tiptoe, their hands small and gruesome looking, swaying back and forth along the glass. The dust coating the windows flew up into the air as the little hands left their mark. The children who stood along the wall reaching for the window were transparent; their bodies covered with torn and ragged clothes that looked almost like skimpy rags thrown together pathetically.

As they swept their hands back and forth, they all moaned softly, their voices producing various tones. Their moaning increased in volume until Amelie take it anymore. Another hand grabbed her other shoulder tightly. Her feet began to move by themselves, walking her towards the dark hall with the pews. She couldn't stop her legs, nor could she get the hands off her shoulders. She didn't want to go there, she just wanted to go home! 

What the hell was going on? Why was everything so fucked up?

The hallway was dark, appearing almost nauseous for a child's mind. But Amelie was no child, considering how much she felt like one at the moment. She was able to shake her head, but that was all the movement she was allowed. She was approaching the doorway to the hall when a flash of bright light blinded her for a moment. Her eyes had snapped shut, and she was able to turn her head to the side, but something warm lifted her head.

Amelie let her eyes open slowly. What she saw in front of her, smiling sincerely and so openly scared her more then the children behind her and the darkness. She gasped, tears blurring her vision. It couldn't be. It wasn't true! They had died! They weren't here anymore…were they? Amelie went to lift her hand, but, with a cold dread, she then remembered the hands on her shoulders. _The children!_ Her mind screamed in panic. _Get away from the children, Angelino!_

Amelie felt her legs move, her fee shuffling along the floor. The floorboards creaked loudly; overthrowing the low humming that came from the figure in the bright light. The figure in the light spread their arms open, their long golden brown hair flying out around her. She looked like the perfect monument of peace and tranquillity at that moment—until the young woman fell into those arms to have them clamp shut around her thin body. Something sharp and painful entered her back stiffly and swiftly, piercing her deeply. 

Her head was thrown back, her own golden brown hair whipping back, as her long legs buckled underneath her. Falling to her knees on the dusty ground, the broken glass scattered among the dust split the flesh on her knees…

[Sorry! This story is one of those stories that stop abruptly. I don't mean to do this, but I'm out of ideas for this one, only mainly because I can't fully remember my dream. I will remember it later on. J Anyway, I'm now going to work on the UNKNOWN TITLE story now. SORRY! You have any questions about this story or any other of my stories, email me at suaiko@hotmail.com. Bye-bye!]


End file.
